A Dark Pact
by Daimyo Shi
Summary: Shinobu has come to terms with herself. She wants Keitaro to be hers and see willing to pay any price. Her list of allies is very short so who will she turn to for the help she needs.
1. Default Chapter

The Dark Pact

A Love Hina Story

By: Daimyo Shi

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, though I would be glad to console those who didn't win Keitaro's heart.

English 

(thoughts)

Kanako is in her room, Sitting on her black sheeted bed. She is dressed in a black blouse, and black slacks, the only colour is the deep red belt that holds her slacks. On her CD player plays Vampires by Godsmack. A Poster of Hellsing's Alucard adorns Kanako's wall adding a splash of colour to her black based room. Kanako's Rei Plushie is sitting at Kanako's desk. Kanako is reading Complete Collection of Edgar Allan Poe as there was a knock at the door.

" Hark is that a raven I hear? " says Kanako.

From beyond the door comes a Voice "Huh? Kanako, it is Shinobu, can I come in?"

"Sure come in." (Shinobu? Why is she being so informal and what could she want with me?) Thinks Kanako.

Shinobu pulls Kanako's door aside and enters. She pulls the door closed behind her. Shinobu is dressed in a plain yellow dress. She looks strangely calm, given the fact she normally so nervous around Kanako.

"Kanako, I have come to ask for your help." says Shinobu in a steady voice.

"My help? What could you need my help for?" asks Kanako.

Shinobu passes briefly, letting a bit of uncertainty show for a moment but it fates away as she speaks. "Kanako, I need your help to win your Onii-chan's love."

"NANI, Why should I help you! Onii-chan is mine!" yells Kanako.

Shinobu doesn't even flinch as Kanako carries on. "Are you quite done?" responds Shinobu.

"Nani?" says Kanako with a questioning look.

"Look Kanako, you need to get over yourself. You are never going to be Senpai's girlfriend or wife. You're his nee-chan, he doesn't care that you are adopted. Your like a normal nee-chan to him and he loves you because he your Onii-chan. He never see you as anything else. You are his nee-chan, forever, and you must start to face that fact. Kanako, I know this must be hard for you and I admit that I really have my own motives to get you from being obsessed with you Onii-chan. You need to get over him and move on.

"Even if you are right Shinobu-chan, not that I think you are, but if you are why would I help you?" replies Kanako.

"Kanako, I have loved Senpai since the day I met him, I have been forced to harbor this crush turned to love for nearly two years because I just was too young. All that time I have sat in the sidelines un able or unwilling to do anything while Naru took advantage of Keitaro's feelings. Time and time again I saw Keitaro get hurt by Naru. I couldn't make my voice heard I couldn't get her to stop. I failed Keitaro. I wasn't worthy of him. That has changed, The line shall be drawn here. Here and no father, and I will make her pay! I refuse to be the meek one anymore. You are the only woman here at Hinata Sou that can understand my pain. We are the same, each of us for one reason or another have been denied what we truly love. unfortunately, nothing can be done about you problem, I have found the will to move beyond my limitations. Kanako, we want the same thing. We want Keitaro to be happy, only how we want to achieve this differs. However, we can band together, and stop the biggest barrier to Keitaro happiness. Leave your disillusions of your Onii-chan and join forces with me. Together we can defeat Naru. Do not force your brother to break your heart, because at some point he will be forced to. Help me and at least you will know that your Onii-chan is in good caring hands. The hands of a woman that understands your pain Kanako. A woman that understands your love for your Onii-chan."

"But you are a little girl." says Kanako with a smirk.

"Kanako, I am not a little girl anymore, I may not be the centerfold that Naru seems to be but I am improving, I refuse to let it be a barrier any longer. Senpai is worth any Price!" replies Shinobu with a slight snarl.

"Even a Pact with the Devil?" replies Kanako with an even eviler smirk..

"I said any price! Truly I never thought of you as the devil though." remarks Shinobu.

(She has a point, all the time here and I have not made any head way. She is likely right, it would be bad to make Onii-chan break my heart. I know he doesn't want to harm me. But if I force him too, they I cause my own pain. The conciliation that red headed Bitch doesn't get Onii-chan might just be an exceptionable substitute.) Thinks Kanako.

Shinobu studies her potential ally carefully while Kanako seems lost in thought. Shinobu knows Kanako's skills. (She will make a powerful ally, still she might end up being a terrible enemy. If there was a flaw in this plan of mine. It is the fact that I pretty much had to bare my plans bare for Kanako. I will be really screwed of Kanako rejects this plan. I never have Senpai if Kanako sides against me. Still you can't win big, if you don't risk big.) Thinks Shinobu.

(She has a point, Onii-chan has resisted my charms every time. It is pretty clear that Onii-chan doesn't see me like I see him. Perhaps Shinobu is right, maybe I never will have Onii-chan other than as a Nii-chan.) Thinks Kanako. A single tear runs down her left cheek. "Alright Shinobu, I help you, but only if you make a blood pact with me." states Kanako.

"Of course, what ever you need Kanako." replies Shinobu.

Kanako gets a Tanto from her desk. She hands the Tanto to Shinobu.

"You cut you left palm and I shall do the same then we shake on it. Then the Pact will be sealed. Betraying it on either side will be a grave offence." says Kanako.

"Hai, I understand." replies Shinobu taking the Tanto from Kanako. Calmly, Shinobu cuts her left hand and hands the knife back to Kanako, who repeats the action on her own left hand. They then shake and feel their blood mix. They both let go.

"It is sealed then Kanako, we are now allies. I look forward in working with you my future sister-in-law."

"Hai, It shall be interesting to say the least." says Kanako with an evil smirk.

Shinobu joins the smirk and then add some evil laughter.

Kilometres away, in a First year history class at Todai, Naru suddenly feels a sharp pain briefly in her chest and then it fades away.

"What was that from? And why do I have this sudden filling of dread?" Says Naru to herself.

Owari

Japanese Terms

Nani: What

Hai yes

Fuku A Female student's Uniform, the classic Sailor suit.

Onii-chan: Big brother

Nee-chan little Sister.

chan, honorific means small or little often used between parents and children, sometime between friends can be use between lovers too.

kun, Sort of a male version of Chan but more masculine often used between friends Shi and older people to boys that they know. Kei-kun is a favourite of Mutsumi for Keitaro.

San is Mister or Miss, a polite way to address an inferior or an equal. Note that both this and sama are used with a family name which in Japan comes first

Senpai: senior student

tanto: a single edge knife of japan


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Alliance

A Love Hina Story

By: Daimyo Shi

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, though I would be glad to console those who didn't win Keitaro's heart.

_English_

(thoughts)

Shinobu sits on the floor while Kanako sits on her computer chair facing Shinobu.

"So what is the first step?" asks Kanako.

"I am not sure, it took a lot of work just to get you to join me. I haven't had time really to think about it." replies Shinobu.

"Well I guess I can't blame you, the tension between me and most of the other girls in Hinata Sou has been significant."

"That is a understatement, Kanako. Motoko can barely stand you being in the same room as her."

"I can't help it if she such a prude." replies Kanako.

"You did grope her, while being dressed as Naru. Oh and in front of a bunch of guys too." says Shinobu.

"Hey I wasn't planning on doing it in front of a bunch of guys. It just sort of happened that way. I was just trying to get a feel for everyone."

"Well, you certainly got a feel for something!" chuckles Shinobu.

"I suppose . . . I guess, you understand that my motivation was only to keep Onii-chan to myself. I wasn't really interested in feeling Motoko up. She a smelly, Uncute tomboy."

"I think you been watching too much Ranma 2/1." says Shinobu.

"Well maybe, Nabiki is my favourite character." says Kanako

"Fitting, my favourite character is Ryoga." replies Shinobu.

"Really? That Onii-chan's favourite character too." remarks Kanako.

Shinobu breaks out into a big smile "Really? I never knew that."

"Well it is an older show, Keitaro watched went it was new. I think he understood Ryoga's pain even then. I was much younger at the time. I didn't get it as much I can now. I love the OVAs a lot myself." remarks Kanako "That one at the hot springs with doll is funnier than hell."

"I love that part where Akane is in the doll riding on P-chan to save Ranma, not that he deserves to be saved." remarks Shinobu.

"Shinobu, that Doll spirit was going to kill Ranma."

"So, I don't like him anyway, and with Ranma out of the way then Ryoga would have a better chance with Akane. He so deserves Akane more. He is everything she needs. He kind caring, loyal, likes her cooking."

"I think the tolerates it more than he likes it, Shinobu."

"Well I suppose. That said I think Ryoga is much better than Ranma, he too arrogant and wouldn't know loyalty if it was tattooed to his for head."

"Well it hard to disagree with you there. So what shall we do to Naru?" asks Kanako.

"Well . . . I wonder if she likes anyone else? Maybe we could play her off on someone else. Then smooth the transition from Naru to me." replies Shinobu.

"That is worth investigating, Have you noticed her acting weirdly around anyone?"

"No I don't have any idea of any one right now. I sure there is some one though. If she was completely devoid of some one I doubt she reject Keitaro so much."

"Agreed that makes a lot of sense, we need to figure out if there is anyone she fond of. She has that Italian cooking class today doesn't she. I have to follow her." says Kanako.

"Yes, but she see you."

"Please Shinobu, I am a Ninja master, I quite able of looking like some one else." Kanako jumps into her closet and several minutes later a woman seemingly two inches taller, blond, with big tits in a tight red sweater and a black skirt comes out. "So what do you think?" Says the woman in a voice that has a Osaka accent.

"Is that you, Kanako?" replies Shinobu in complete surprise.

"Of course, did I not tell you I was a ninja." says Kanako with her new voice intact. "I skip out now she have to hit the street car for class so I know which route she will take." See you later Shinobu, wish me luck."

"Good luck, Kanako." says Shinobu as she watches Kanako activate a secret passage in her room. After Kanako gone Shinobu returns to her room.

(maybe while I am at it I can get Kanako to teach me the passage system in Hinata Sou.) Shinobu smiles she has gotten her once rival to join her, something that no other girl in Hinata Sou would have even thought of let alone tried. Shinobu enjoyed a deep evil chuckle.

Owari

Japanese Terms

Nani: What

Hai yes

Fuku A Female student's Uniform, the classic Sailor suit.

Onii-chan: Big brother

Nee-chan little Sister.

-chan, honorific means small or little often used between parents and children, sometime between friends can be use between lovers too.

-kun, Sort of a male version of Chan but more masculine often used between friends Shi and older people to boys that they know. Kei-kun is a favourite of Mutsumi for Keitaro.

San is Mister or Miss, a polite way to address an inferior or an equal. Note that both this and sama are used with a family name which in Japan comes first

Senpai: senior student

tanto: a single edge knife of japan


End file.
